


nepenthe

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Spanish Civil War, no heavy content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: malam itu nyaris menunjuk pukul sebelas, dan kedua tuan itu menyandarkan punggung-punggung lelah mereka pada batu besar di belakang, buat memenjamkan mata sebentar sebelum besok bergerak lagi. [england ・ spain] [historical au] [spanish civil war]





	nepenthe

**TERAKHIR** kali yang dilakukannya subuh itu adalah menendang tumpukan boks kayu kosong di barak medis sampai anak-anak buah dan rekannya tercengang dengan reaksi yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

" _¡Malditos!"_

Dokter paling muda berseragam artileri di resimen itu menggebrak meja dan membanting stetoskop dari lehernya ke sana.

"Ke mana perginya keparat-keparat itu sekarang?! Siapa yang memberi mereka izin tanpa sepengetahuanku untuk mengangkut stok donor darah ke Cádiz? Transfusi darah di sini tidak bakal berjalan lancar kalau kita kekurangan suplai! Pikirkan yang di sini dulu! Demi Tuhan, ya Tuhan!"

Korps medis dan perawat-perawat bodoh itu tak ada yang menjawab satu orang pun. Semua bungkam dengan pandangan mata ke bawah.

Antonio memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut kencang. Tugasnya bukan cuma mengatur orang-orang medis saja, sebab dia adalah serdadu artileri cadangan yang harus siap dilempar ke benteng pertahanan buat menembaki orang-orang kubu Franco. Dia bersumpah demi Tuhan, perang saudara ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Frederico! Cek peralatan amputasi! Ada yang hilang juga atau tidak?"

"Dua kotak isinya masih lengkap, Pak!"

"Ada lima! Harusnya lima kotak!" erangnya frustrasi.

"Juan! Morfin―oh, _Dios!_ Anodin juga! Kau dan José, cek sisa obat-obatan―analgesik, termasuk cairan pembius! Yang lain jangan diam saja, oy! Bergerak kalian semua! Periksa kelengkapan suplai medis sampai aku pulang lagi ke sini membawa Dr. Brown dan Dr. Rodriguez! Kita tidak boleh sarapan sebelum benang kusut ini dibenarkan! Kalau kalian tetap bermalas-malasan, kulaporkan Dr. Durán supaya kalian semua disuntik mati olehnya!" gertak Antonio final, kemudian menyambar senjatanya yang tergantung dan pergi meninggalkan tenda itu dengan membawa seribu kejengkelan. Dia tidak menghiraukan kehebohan anak-anak buahnya yang panik menjalankan perintahnya di dalam barak.

Tetapi selagi matahari belum muncul barang setitik dan belum ada bunyi ledakan senjata api, Antonio tetap berpikir; panjang, dan lama. Persoalan medis tidak ada habisnya. Bantuan dari relawan Brigadir Internasional cuma sekadar _bantuan_. Tenaga medis dan berbagai macam alat-alat dan obat-obatan masih jauh dari kata cukup. Setiap hari pasti ada tentara yang diangkut ke posko untuk ditangani, dan Antonio akan pusing setengah mati kalau ada banyak yang harus dibedah atau diamputasi; mereka sangat sangat kurang orang. Timnya begitu menyedihkan, hanya ada tiga orang dokter fisiologi dan anatomi―termasuk dirinya―dan enam orang perawat! Cuma itu!

_Sial sekali_ _,_ _kubu sebelah mendapat banyak simpati dari Musollini sampai Hitler segala!_

Antonio mendesah panjang. Subuh itu baru saja akan menunjuk pukul empat lewat lima, namun hampir sekujur tubuhnya sudah banjir keringat. Dia melangkah gontai memasuki barak farmasi yang penuh zat-zat kimia dan berbatang-batang tabung reaksi. Hampir semua petugas berseragam putih di sana tertidur dalam posisi duduk, kelihatannya lelah sekali. Satu orang saja yang membuka mata, menghampiri Antonio dan melayangkannya sapaan ramah.

" _Jó reggelt_ , Úr Fernández!"

"Ah. Señorita Héderváry―Erzsi! _Buenas!_ Kau sudah sibuk saja pagi-pagi buta ini."

Si empu nama refleks mengukir senyum lebar seolah kekesalannya terbuang jauh. Wanita berdarah Hongaria di seberang terkikik kecil.

"Lebih tepatnya Señora Edelstein, Dok! Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berkeliling saja. Ada sedikit kekacauan di barak medis utama, sebenarnya, makanya aku inspeksi ke sini untuk menenangkan pikiran sebentar," desah Antonio sambil memijat kening.

"Anda ke sini tidak untuk menenggak habis botol-botol aspirin, 'kan?"

Tawa lelaki hispanik berusia seperempat abad itu meledak. "Tidak! Tentu tidak!" sangkalnya sambil memegangi perut. Kemudian dia spontan menutup mulut, mengiba pada tiga orang apoteker yang masih lelah tertidur sambil duduk di atas boks. Elizaveta menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang bidang.

"Sungguh, Dok. Saya kesal sebab rekan-rekan saya ini ceroboh, tidak mencuci dulu alu dan lumpang bekas pakai saat akan meracik obat baru. Saya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan mereka, sih. Habis pasokan air bersih di sini juga sedikit," ungkapnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelapi alat-alat lab yang baru saja dicuci.

Ah. Itu lagi.

Antonio sudah tidak bisa berpikir solusinya apa. Hidupnya tidak tenang semenjak ditempatkan di resimen relawan internasional yang penuh masalah.

Dia meraih erlenmeyer tua yang tergeletak di meja, membantu rekan Hongaria-nya mengeringkan barang-barang itu dengan lap di sana.

"Bahan baku sudah nyaris habis. Belum ada kiriman lagi dari relawan luar. Kemarin baru saja disumbangkan dari Kanada, tapi rasionya sedikit sekali,"

"Ah, markasku baru saja ribut karena ada yang mengangkut stok transfusi darah ke Cádiz tanpa sepengetahuan tim dokter. Barangkali mereka juga kurang suplai, tetapi kita juga begitu. Sulit, 'kan, hidup itu?"

Elizaveta hanya meresponsnya dengan anggukan setuju. Lalu mereka menghela napas panjang; dan matahari belum juga keluar dari horison.

* * *

**nepenthe**

**hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**   
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** ** tidak ** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_**{alternative universe, historical-spanish civil war, not too heavy content tho, dr. fernandez!AU yayyy}** _

* * *

"Fernández, hari ini kau diam di artileri saja,"

Antonio hampir saja menumpahkan sebotol cairan antidot ketika mendengar pernyataan dari bibir Dr. Rodriguez di pojok sana.

"Ha―apa?!" gertaknya kaget. Mata hijaunya melotot tak terima. "Pak, bukankah kita kekurangan personel?"

Dokter militer sepuh berhidung merah itu terbahak jenaka sambil mengibas tangan.

"Tidak masalah! Hari ini kemungkinan skuadron barat saja yang akan melakukan operasi kecil di wilayah tenggara Barcelona. Akan kupastikan tidak bakal makan banyak korban, paling tidak cuma dua sampai tiga orang saja. Aku dan Dr. Brown bisa menanganinya bersama para perawat,"

"Pembedahan, Pak! Sungguh, anda pasti kewalahan kalau cuma kerja rodi berdua! Biarkan saya ikut menangani!" protes dokter yang lebih muda, dia menempelkan telapak tangan di atas dada. Dr. Rodriguez menghampirinya dengan wajah bersahaja, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu bidang milik lelaki hispanik berusia seperempat abad tersebut.

"Oh, Tonio! Jangan berpikir terlalu negatif, anak muda! Hari ini kedatangan orang-orang baru, relawan asing. Kapten Afonso pasti membutuhkanmu untuk membantunya menyambut mereka!" bujuknya.

Antonio menatap ragu mantan gurunya, membisu. Pandangan mata hijau zambrudnya begitu tajam dan penuh pemikiran. Dr. Rodriguez menghela napas panjang, menasihati muridnya lagi seolah dia tahu apa isi hati Antonio selama itu.

( _Kenapa? Kenapa kapten mencarinya? Untuk apaapa_ _ **apa**_ _ **apa**_ _?_ )

"Ayolah, kau tidak lari dari tanggung jawabmu, kok! Sehari ini saja, _¿si?_ Habis kau terlihat stress sekali menengahi permasalahan di sini; tadi Frederic cerita tentang amukanmu di markas! Hahaha! Aku―kami―sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa semarah itu! Habis wajahmu selalu kelihatan ringan dan bahagia. Tapi tak apa, kau tidak salah, Nak! Tentu kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi setelah menyelesaikan misi kecilmu dengan mereka,"

Dr. Rodriguez merogoh kantung jas, lalu mengambil revolver yang kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam saku celana muridnya yang masih terheran-heran. Dia berjalan ke arah tumpukan barang, menggali sesuatu dari sana untuk diberikan lagi pada Antonio.

"Ah, satu lagi! Bawa tas ini― _hup!_ Ya! Tangkapan bagus! Kau akan membutuhkannya di saat darurat nanti. Lihat isinya? Sedikit peralatan medis sebagai _senjata pamungkas_ mu!"

" _A-aa,_ _gracias_ ―"

Antonio cuma tersenyum kaku sebelum dia terpaksa membalik punggungnya yang terasa sangat berat.

* * *

 **RAMAI** orang-orang berkumpul di tempat penuh batu itu. Antonio menengok sekeliling; manusia ini nyaris semuanya orang asing. Mereka berbicara bukan dengan bahasa Katalan atau bahasa Spanyol lainnya.

Dia menepuk sebentar seragam khaki bagian belakangnya yang terkena debu. Cuaca sedang terik sekali siang ini dan keringatnya mengucur lebih deras dibanding subuh tadi.

"Antonio Fernández,"

Begitu caranya memperkenalkan diri, mencoba ramah seperti biasa―dengan senyuman lebar tentunya―pada rekan-rekan baru di sana. Kapten mereka duduk di batu yang paling ujung, adalah orang hispanik juga, tetapi dari logat bicaranya, Antonio yakin sekali kaptennya berasal dari satu wilayah urban di Portugis.

Menjalankan mandat Dr. Rodriguez memang tak sia-sia. Pikirannya yang tadi seperti benang kusut kini sekarang sudah terbebas; dia bisa lagi tertawa; tergelak segar seperti tiupan udara. Relawan-relawan asing di sana langsung sekejap mengenal namanya dan seolah jadi teman dekat yang sudah lama sekali menjalin persahabatan.

Si kapten berdiri setelah membenahi kunciran pendek yang menutupi tengkuk. Dia mengobrol sebentar dengan anggota penggantinya itu lalu kembali menghadap pada kedelapan anak buahnya.

"Dengar. Dari sini kita akan bertolak ke Santa Maria. Karena tim kita sangat sedikit jumlah anggotanya, aku minta tolong jangan ada yang pisah dari rombongan. Kubu nasionalis ada banyak pasukannya di gereja. Aku tidak mau satu atau lebih dari kalian dapat luka yang sulit diobati, sebab pasokan obat-obatan masih pas-pasan dan kita belum dapat kiriman bantuan lagi dari luar selama embargo terus diberlakukan komite non-intervensi sialan itu."

Kapten Afonso melirik Antonio ketika sampai di akhir kalimat, seperti memberikannya isyarat yang langsung direspons anggukan kepala tanda menyetujui.

"Interupsi, sir,"

Satu pemuda di paling pojok lingkaran duduk mengangkat tangan. Antonio menatapnya tajam. Dua pasang mata hijau itu saling melempar pandang. Pemuda pirang jangkung itu berdiri santai, satu tangan yang lain ditaruh di saku celana.

"Arthur Kirkland. Liverpool. Bukannya lebih efektif kalau dipecah jadi dua tim kecil? Kita ada sepuluh orang termasuk kau, sir. Beroperasi dengan satu gerombolan besar hanya akan menyusahkan kita semua buat menggalang informasi yang banyak tersebar di seluruh tempat."

"Interupsi lagi untukmu, Kirkland," Antonio menyela. Dahinya berkerut dengan alis-alis tertaut.

"Kalau kita berpisah dan menyebar ke banyak tempat, bukannya malah terlalu riskan? Bagaimana kalau satu dari kita mati tertembak tapi kita tidak tahu di mana dia dan bagaimana cara menemukannya? Lalu bagaimana caranya berkoordinasi jarak jauh? Di mana tempat yang nanti kita jadikan titik temu kalau semua penjurunya penuh serdadu yang juga bertempur? Kalau kautahu berapa jumlah pasokan obat-obatan dan alat medis yang tersisa, kau pasti akan memilih jalan bersama-sama ketimbang jalan sendiri,"

"Sama saja, sir. Seorang atau bergerombol seperti gembala domba, kita semua punya rasio peluang yang sama untuk tertembak musuh. Kalau tujuan kita adalah mengumpulkan informasi untuk dilaporkan ke atasan, lebih baik kita berpencar jadi dua sub-tim. Aku tidak bilang perorangan tadi. Soal titik temu untuk berkumpul, harusnya setiap kapten punya pistol suar yang dipakai buat sinyal atau kode darurat buat mengumpulkan anggotanya. Lagipula kita hanya patroli di sekeliling gereja dan alun-alun, bukan? Perintahnya untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang sipil yang diselundupkan di sana, 'kan? Kalau bergerombol begini bukannya malah makan waktu dan lebih bahaya? Aku cuma mengemukakan pendapat yang menurutku rasional saja, Mr. Fernández,"

" _Hanya_ patroli di sekeliling gereja, katamu? Jangan bercanda, Señor!" gelak Antonio sarkastis. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, 'kan? Bisa saja sekarang kau menyepelekan misinya dan ingin berpencar jadi dua tim yang lebih kecil untuk menyebar ke pelosok-pelosok terpencil. Buat apa kaubilang tadi? Mengumpulkan informasi? Kita cuma butuh menyelamatkan penyekapan orang-orang sipil dan pendeta yang terperangkap di sana!" lanjutnya seraya mengacungkan telunjuk.

Arthur Kirkland menghela napas panjang dan kembali ke posisi duduk, tetapi mulutnya belum tersegel rapat.

"Sir, kau tidak akan pernah tau di mana letak mereka disembunyikan kalau tidak ada yang menginisiasi untuk mengumpulkan sebaran data bernama _**informasi**_ _,_ " dia mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanda argumen finalnya yang penuh penekanan dan terdengar lebih menyebalkan dengan logat Inggrisnya yang begitu kental.

Dua orang pemilik lensa mata paling hijau itu kembali saling melempar pandang. Mereka bercengkerama dan bersawala panjang seolah delapan pria sisanya tak pernah ada. Katalonia sudah panas; cuacanya, situasinya. Ditambah dua serdadu yang berdebat konyol. Afonso menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil alih bicara ketika yang lainnya bengong melongo.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk inputnya, Kirkland dan Fernández. Nah, adakah di antara kalian yang ingin menambahkan, sesingkat-singkatnya? Waktu kita tidak banyak, tapi silakan sekali kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan. Sebelumnya izinkan aku menyelesaikan dulu kalimat ini, oke? Tolong angkat tangan kalian yang setuju dengan ide pembagian tim kecil,"

Kapten menggulirkan pandangan ke sekeliling, kemudian mendapati tujuh di antara mereka yang mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Ya sudah, lima orang yang ada di lingkaran sebelah kiri menyebar ke arah selatan, empat sisanya bersamaku ke utara; Església de Sant Felip Neri. Kita akan tetap berangkat berbarengan dari sini," titahnya sebagai penutup konversasi sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipis dengan punggung tangan.

Mereka kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduk, mengangkut ransel masing-masing dan memikul senjata api ke atas bahu seusai mengikat kencang tali sepatu.

Antonio menghela napas panjang, mengikuti pasukannya yang mulai berjalan cepat; dia ada di posisi paling belakang. _Tidak apakah aku berada bersama mereka sekarang?_ ―yang ada di kepalanya cuma perasaan bersalah pada Dr. Rodriguez.

Medan perjalanan yang harus mereka lalui―dengan truk bak terbuka―terasa begitu panjang dan sulit, seolah menempuh jarak dari Cádiz ke Barcelona lewat pegunungan batu yang curam dan panas terik.

Hanya sedikit obrolan ringan yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Pengecualiannya adalah si tuan alis tebal, Kirkland, orang itu memilih tutup mulut dengan wajah mengerut. _Padahal tadi dia cerewet sekali sewaktu mengkritik_ , begitu pikir Antonio yang diam-diam memerhatikan di sela perbincangannya dengan rekan lain. Barangkali dia akan mengajak anak itu mengobrol berdua di lain kesempatan.

Kira-kira waktu menunjuk pukul satu pada selang dua jam kemudian. Truk angkutan yang ditumpangi itu berhenti di sebuah alun-alun kecil berpijakan batu. Sebelum menyebar ke seluruh penjuru La Rambla, pasukan itu berkumpul sebentar untuk mendengarkan pengarahan singkat tentang misi mereka dari sang kapten, barulah mereka memecah menjadi dua tim dan bergerak menyebar.

"Tembakkan pistol suar kalian ke udara dalam keadaan terdesak. Kita akan berkumpul di tempat ini pukul tiga. Tidak kurang dan tidak boleh lebih." Begitu bunyi instruksi Kapten Afonso sambil menghentak satu kakinya ke tanah―lima belas menit yang lalu.

Gereja gotik megah itu sebagiannya hangus dimakan api. Huru-hara ramai teriakan orang adalah sambutan selamat datang. Tanpa basa-basi mereka―yang tergugus dalam tim selatan―spontan menarik pelatuk senjata dan baku hantam antar peluru terjadi sengit. Bunyinya sudah membuat telinga kebal.

Satu persatu orang dari kubu seberang kemudian tumbang, ada banyak pula yang berlari tunggang langgang.

Antonio menelan ludah sambil berlari dan mengisi beberapa butir peluru. Pandangan matanya menggelap ketika melihat ribuan pendeta yang dihabisi para pemberontak di luar gedung. Selintas terbesit keinginan untuk tetap berada di 'daerah kekuasaan'nya bersama Dr. Rodriguez dan Dr. Brown ketimbang berlari-lari tak tentu arah seperti ini. Ternyata jadi bagian artileri tak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Staminanya sudah habis duluan sebab malam tadi dia begadang panjang mengurusi sidak korps medik. Tak ada pilihan selain bergerak tapi tertinggal di paling belakang.

"Hei. Kita belum memeriksa apakah ada tawanan sipil di dalam atau tidak. Jangan sampai nasib mereka sama seperti pendeta-pendeta malang ini!" si jangkung berambut perak dari Jerman Timur berseru seraya menolehkan kepala ke belakang; dia berlari paling depan.

" _Mon ami,_ habisi dulu iblis-iblis pembuat onarnya."

"Sudah habis, _frog._ Pelurunya."

Arthur Kirkland membuka mulut pada akhirnya, dengan celetukan asal tanpa pikir panjang.

Pria gondrong berjanggut tipis yang dipanggilnya _frog_ terbahak kencang dan puas. Dia memukul bahu kawannya dari belakang dan dibalas protes bernada jengkel. Antonio baru saja akan menegur mereka, tetapi masih ada onar lain yang menyambung sandiwara kegilaan tim kecil itu.

"Vargas, langkahmu lamban! Mau mati?!"

Tuan berambut perak menegur lagi salah satu anggotanya yang berlari agak malas di belakang mereka bertiga. Vargas mencibir, tak terima.

"Masih ada Dr. Fernández di belakangku, Beilschmidt brengsek!" sungutnya berapi-api dengan telunjuk mengacung. Lelaki muda asal Napoli itu hendak memaki lagi, tetapi Arthur mendorong paksa kepalanya agar menunduk ketika seseorang berbaju hitam dengan pedang menghadangnya dari samping kiri.

"Awas, tolol!" teriak Arthur berat, refleks menembak dada orang berbadan tinggi besar itu sampai terkapar di lantai.

― _DOR!_

"Bedebah! Demi anjing shepherd si bajingan Beilschmidt! Kau membuatku jantungan, ulat bulu!" maki Vargas menggebu-gebu sambil meninju bahu kanan rekan pirangnya yang mengerang tak suka. Berkali-kali bahunya jadi korban kekerasan. Dua orang paling muda itu sempat bertengkar mulut dan saling menyulut, kemudian berhenti berulah dengan sendirinya.

"Oh ya Tuhan, tim ini isinya orang tidak waras semua―"

Antonio cuma bisa memijat kening. Bohong kalau tadi dia tak kaget setengah mati, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mampu menahan tawa gelinya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menggelitik perut. Harinya bersama orang-orang ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

* * *

"Pak!"

Malam itu, sekembalinya dari perhelatan makan bersama skuadron kecilnya, Antonio membuka birai penutup tenda, menyapa sumrigah pria hispanik sepuh yang duduk menumpak kaki di kursi kayunya; sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran lis di tangan. Beliau masih sendirian. Pikir Antonio, barangkali yang lain masih mengantre penjatahan makanan di luar.

Dia menjatuhkan ransel beratnya ke tanah setelah menggulung lengan baju sampai ke sikut, lalu merogoh sebuah tas tangan berisi botol-botol obat, gunting, pinset, dan gulungan perban dari sana sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke dalam rak-rak yang tersusun rapi di seberang.

"Oh, Antonio! Akhirnya kau kembali! Bagaimana misimu? Berhasil? Apakah kau betah di sana dan ingin jadi pasukan artileri bersama mereka?"

Dr. Rodriguez melepas kacamata plusnya, kemudian menaruh lis dan papan dada ke atas meja sebelum menghampiri anak muridnya untuk membantu menyimpan barang ke lemari dan rak penyimpanan.

"Syukurlah tidak ada yang luka parah, Pak. Terima kasih sudah membekali antidot dan analgesik. Perbannya juga masih tersisa walau sedikit. Ini keajaiban! Padahal pertempurannya lumayan sengit. Dari perdebatan internal saat kami berkumpul di Plaça Sant Felip Neri, sampai miris melihat mayat ribuan pendeta yang ditembaki di luar gedung gereja Santa Maria, tapi tak satu pun dari kami ada yang gugur atau terluka parah. Benar apa kata anda! Menurutku misinya lumayan berhasil? Kami mengungsikan banyak orang sipil ke posko, setidaknya nyawa mereka bisa selamat." Antonio menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan situasi tadi selama saya pergi? Apakah anda dan Dr. Brown kewalahan? Apakah para perawat bekerja dengan baik membantu kalian? Sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat makan malam di luar. Bagaimana dengan anda, Pak? Sudah menikmati hidangan malam?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, sebab dia masih merasa lari dari tanggung jawabnya dan membebankan semua itu pada gurunya.

"Tidak sebanyak kemarin hari dan tidak perlu penanganan yang sangat serius, kok. Tidak ada operasi besar hari ini. Oh, tentu mereka bekerja dengan baik! Sepertinya teguranmu tadi subuh membuat mereka semakin mawas diri, hahaha! Terima kasih, ya! Aku sudah makan roti gandum tadi sore, tak perlu khawatir."

Dr. Rodriguez menepuk-nepuk bahu belakang Antonio, tetapi matanya yang coklat itu tertuju pada bekas sayatan melintang di sepanjang sikut lelaki muda di sampingnya. Dia menarik lengan anak buahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan. "Lho, kau terluka juga? Sini, biar aku yang obati sedikit, takutnya infeksi!"

"A-aaah, _¡bien!_ Saya bisa mengobatinya sendiri, terima kasih banyak, Pak! Jangan khawatir," Antonio tertawa kikuk sambil menarik kembali lengannya dari cengkeraman tangan Dr. Rodriguez.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan luka merah menyala itu ada di sikutnya. Mungkin ketika melompati pagar kawat?

Dr. Rodriguez menghela napas sebelum berdiri dan menuju kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Jangan segan untuk menghubungi kami kalau kau sedang kesulitan. Kita ini satu tim solid. Kerja bagus untuk hari ini, Nak. Kau boleh istirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu. Besok kita harus bekerja ekstra lagi, _¿si?_ "

"Mengerti, Pak. _Buenas noches,_ " sahut Antonio sambil melempar senyum lebar, kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang sempit berbau obat-obatan menyengat itu. Dia hendak menuju ke barak peristirahatan dan tidur sebentar, mungkin dia akan menemukan petugas medik lain di sana.

Api-api unggun sudah menyala besar dan dikelilingi berbondong orang dalam himpunan regu masing-masingnya. Tenda-tenda terpal tempat beristirahat sudah nyaris penuh diisi para penghuninya. Udara saat itu bertiup lebih dingin, jauh berbeda dengan suhu menyengat siang hari tadi.

Antonio menurunkan lipatan lengan baju. Kakinya berbelok menyimpang dari arah tujuan awalnya; berjalan ke belakang bongkahan bebatuan besar di samping tenda skuadron barat. Entah mengapa hatinya tergerak buat menghampiri tempat terpojok itu.

Antonio mengerjap sebentar.

"Arthur."

Dia refleks menegur ketika menemukan punggung yang familiar, berdiri menghadap tebing curam tiga meter di depannya dengan dua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Arthur menoleh dari balik bahu ketika lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyejajarkan posisi berdiri mereka.

"Nah. Akhirnya kau berhenti bersandiwara jadi orang asing," ujarnya separuh menyindir. Lawan bicaranya tertawa lepas.

"Aku kira kau akan lupa padaku sejak dua tahun lalu aku meninggalkan Inggris. Apa kabar? Apakah abang-abangmu ikut juga?"

"Hariku membosankan. Itu kabarnya. Yang ikut hanya Alistair, tadi pagi berangkat dari Edinburgh, katanya. Kalau Dylan dan yang lain aku tak tahu." Arthur mengedik bahu. Pandangan mata hijaunya yang senada dengan Antonio masih menatap langit malam yang berkabut tanpa bintang. "Sepertinya kau sudah mahir sekali mengotak-atik tubuh orang dan organnya. Jam terbangmu padat? Aku bisa memerhatikan gerakan cekatan tanganmu saat menangani luka bakar si kapten tadi."

Antonio diam sebentar, menyungging senyuman tanpa sadar; mengingat-ingat masa perantauannya di tanah seberang dan kebersamaannya yang lumayan lama dengan si lelaki pirang. Dia menggaruk hidungnya meski tak gatal.

"Ini kali pertama aku turun langsung di medan perang," gumamnya seraya menurunkan badan untuk duduk bersila di samping sang kawan yang kemudian mengikuti geriknya. "Tahu-tahu aku ditunjuk jadi tukang bedah juga, padahal belum banyak pengalamanku. Ini jelas berbeda dengan kuliah praktika waktu masih sekolah dulu. Teman-temanku tidak langsung jadi dokter perang resmi, enak sekali. Mereka tidak disuruh melakukan pembedahan. Tidak ikut merasakan bagaimana kau sangat murka ketika perawat-perawat yang jadi anak buahmu, tanpa seizinmu, memindahkan pasokan ke barak di Cádiz! Jauh sekali!"

"Lalu apa yang kauharapkan? Ingin berhenti?" tanya Arthur dengan nada intimidasi. Kelopak matanya menyipit. "Antonio, kau mengerti sendiri apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk negerimu."

Antonio merendahkan pandangan ke tanah berbatu yang tersorot pijar api dari kejauhan. Pusing memikirkan banyak perkara; sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Hampir tiga bulan lamanya dia menghabiskan waktu bersama senjata maupun obat-obatan tanpa tahu kapan perang saudara ini usai.

"... tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. _Oh Dios,_ mengertilah perasaan orang, tuan muda," desahnya panjang.

"Kudengar kau mengikuti tim riset hematologi Dr. Durán?"

"Mmm? Aku hanya ada saat beliau pertamakali melakukan transfusi darah."

"Oh. Apakah besok kau akan ikut kami lagi?"

"Tidak. Kontrakku dengan Afonso hanya satu hari ini saja. Hahaha. _Menyenangkan_ sekali menjadi orang artileri," tutur yang lebih tua diiringi satu kali bersin sebab hidungnya gatal dan kedinginan.

Arthur bergeming sejenak memerhatikan barisan semut yang berjalan berbanjar di samping kakinya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai di sini kalau tidak ingat hatinya yang bergerak sendiri.

"Antonio. Aku ingin punya waktu lagi untuk mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu," ungkapnya datar namun tersirat nada putus asa. Antonio menelan ludahnya pelan-pelan. Masa lalunya yang kemarin melaju itu diam-diam dia rindukan; jalan-jalan tikus di London yang sering dilalui, harum tanah ketika hujan turun, dan teh-teh hangatnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak seperti sekarang yang semuanya dirasa serba sulit.

Antonio terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu kau mendaftarkan diri untuk jadi relawan International Brigade hanya untuk menemuiku?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Mimpimu saja," hardik yang lebih muda sambil membuang muka.

"Kau tidak tergabung di partai komunis Inggris."

"Itu bukan kewajiban ataupun syarat untuk melawan apa yang menurutku salah."

"Sekalipun tindakanmu dianggap ilegal oleh negaramu?"

Arthur mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya sekilas. "Pertanyaanmu semua konyol. Kenapa kau tidak cukup diam dan menghargai keberadaanku di sini untuk membantumu dan saudara-saudara tanah airmu melawan nasionalis-Franco?" dia mencibir kaku dan pedas. Antonio berjengit dibuatnya.

"Ah, maaf," dokter militer muda itu tertawa canggung seraya memegang tengkuknya yang dingin. Si pemuda Inggris mengembuskan napas panjang dengan tiupan, lalu melepas mantel tebal di tubuhnya ketika mendengar kawan lamanya bersin kembali sebanyak tiga kali. Dia menutupi bahu belakang dan punggung orang itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Antonio sedikit tertegun, dia menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau masih punya hati untuk meminjamkanku jaket baumu," guraunya setengah mengejek. Arthur mengangkat bahu, wajahnya mengukir cengiran tipis.

"Simpan semua tenagamu untuk besok. Ayo kita tidur sebelum lanjut bertempur."

Malam itu nyaris menunjuk pukul sebelas, dan kedua tuan itu menyandarkan punggung-punggung lelah mereka pada batu besar di belakang, buat memenjamkan mata sebentar sebelum besok bergerak lagi.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **histriva:**
> 
> a) dokter frederic durán-jorda, ahli hematologi & hemoterapi asal spanyol, adalah orang yang menciptakan transfusi darah pertama di barcelona (1936) di awal perang saudara spanyol.
> 
> b) gereja santa maria del pi, barcelona, sempat terbakar di tahun 1936, yang menyebabkan rusaknya altar, altarpiece, patung-patung, dan tempat paduan suara.
> 
> c) 7000 pendeta dibantai oleh para pemberontak di luar gereja santa maria del pi.
> 
> *nepenthe: something that can make you forget grief or suffering


End file.
